


Reassurance

by A_Zap



Series: White Rose Week 2019 [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Could be either, Day 6: Recovery, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Gen, White Rose - Freeform, White Rose Week, beacon - Freeform, platonic, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: Ruby doesn't remember what exactly happened to make her wake up in an infirmary bed. Luckily, there's a familiar sight there to reassure her that no matter what was going on, things would be okay.White Rose Week Day 6: Recovery





	Reassurance

Waking up was a slow process.

Consciousness trickled in like a dripping faucet, and slowly, oh so slowly, Ruby became aware of her environment.

The first thing being that she felt like she’d been hit by a truck. Or Nora when she was on a caffeine high.

Ruby groaned slightly as her eyes fluttered open to a dark room.

She wasn’t quite sure what had happened. Had she gotten hurt during training? Had they been on a mission that went south? Had the bunk beds collapsed while she was on them? Was the rest of her team alright?

Ruby had no clue.

She just knew that her whole body hurt and her head ached the most. Ruby went to rub her forehead to chase away the pain, and that’s when she discovered that she couldn’t move her hand.

_ What? _

Ruby sat up a bit and looked down to see what was holding her down.

At first, all she could see was a large, white blur. A few blinks however soon revealed that her partner was sitting next to her bed. Ruby’s face scrunched up at the sight.

Weiss was next to her, slumped over on the bed and asleep. She looked less perfect than she usually did, as she somehow looked paler than normal, her hair was slightly mussed and frizzy, and there were definitely smugs under her eyes that suggested that she hadn’t been sleeping.

But more importantly, as Ruby gazed down at her, she noticed that Weiss’s hand was wrapped tightly around her own.

Ruby smiled.

She settled back on her pillow and sighed, closing her eyes.

She still wasn’t sure what had happened, but if Weiss was there, then things couldn’t be too bad. Or at least, they were surely going to be okay.

Just as she began to drift off once more, Ruby shifted her hand to grasp Weiss’s back, safe and secure in the thought that the other girl would be there when she woke up once more.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So yeah, this is either back in their Beacon Days or an alternate reality where Beacon never fell. Either/or. Likewise, this one could be taken either platonically or romantically. Either way, Weiss would never leave her partner if she had a choice. Someone has to look after this dolt.


End file.
